And if I Die Before I Wake
by Rebekah Rourke
Summary: Leon finds a way to keep the nightmares away. One shot. Please R&R! Make into story?


Disclaimer: I don't own Leon S. Kennedy which is a total bummer. But I do own the nameless woman!

Author's Note: Sorry for the graphic nature but I couldn't help myself. This is just a drabble. Don't know if I should make this into a story. Let me know :-D. As a side not, I do my best with proofreading so please bare with me with all the errors I may have missed!

Leon twitched violently beside me in the bed. He must have been having another nightmare like the ones he had told me about. I couldn't help but sympathize. He kicked the thin sheets off himself revealing his chiseled abs and I couldn't help but stare. I had met him three months ago. And tonight was the first night he asked me to stay with him. I, of course, had something else in mind but Leon had said that he just wanted me to stay so he wasn't alone while he slept. So there we were, completely clothed to my dissatisfaction. We were not an item. I was just a, quote on quote, "good friend". That saddened me to think about it. Since the first day I had met him in a special ops mission, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He haunted me much like his past haunted him, the only difference being that I actually enjoyed my daydreams about him. He turned over on his side, grumbling as he did so. He wore only his black cotton pajama pants which left much to my imagination. I was thankful that he at least had decided not to wear a t-shirt to bed. He looked as if he were made out of marble. I blinked twice to stop my stare. My eyes had begun to water. I lay on my back, staring at the beauty next to me but I hadn't the courage to admit to him how I wanted this sleepover to go. I even stooped as low as dressing in skimpy boy shorts and a tight wife beater, no bra. I had looked over myself in his bathroom mirror before returning to him. I thought it was sexy enough. But he seemed disinterested. That was discouraging. Maybe I just wasn't his type. But he was certainly mine. His breathing was no longer in its humming rhythm. It was starting to get erratic. I turned on my side to face him, my eyes burning with concern. His head whipped back n' forth and sweat had started to glisten on his pale forehead. I sat up and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes rolled behind his eyelids in unconsciousness.

"Hey!" I shouted, shoving him nearly off the bed. His blue eyes shot open and immediately found my own hazel eyes.

"What? What is it?" he answered breathlessly. I sighed in relief.

"You were having another nightmare, weren't you?" I accused trying not to sound too worried. He must have seen that I was. His eyes immediately softened and he sat up as well. He was much taller than me, even when sitting down.

"Yeah… god, I have a headache," he mumbled sleepily. I sighed.

"I don't get it, Leon. You need to see a psychiatrist or something," I groaned. He looked at me sharply.

"Look, I pray to god no one has to see the things I've seen. Anyways, I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle," he retorted sternly. I watched the way his muscles flexed underneath his creamy skin and suddenly I felt like I was burning.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, I don't know… I worry about you sometimes," I faded. He looked at me again, his eyes soft and vulnerable.

"You do?" he asked curiously. I tried to look at him in his eyes but shied away from it. I felt m cheeks burn a bright red.

"Yeah. A little too much…" I answered quietly. I felt his large hand engulf my shoulder.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me, kid. I've just gotta try and forget…" he attempted to reassure me. I nodded weakly, still looking away, trying to hide my sympathy. He finally laid back down, his hands folded under his head. I looked over at him, feeling my heart beat faster. He was glorious and I hadn't the guts to tell him or even make a move.

"I just wanna help you. Help you forget," I mumbled weakly. I felt his body stiffen beside me. He wasn't really good with emotions. Silence filled the hot, summer night air and my heart sunk with each passing second. He was never going to requite my feelings. I felt him shift around.

"You wanna know how you can help me," he spoke in his husky voice. I felt a tremor through my body. I nodded, my back to him. I felt his hands take both my shoulders and before I knew it he spun me around to face him, me kneeling beside him. Damn his training. Even if I wanted to put up a fight, which I didn't, I would be outmatched in my strongest attempt. He eyes bore into mine and his breathing had picked up, as did mine. And then, without warning, he slammed his lips onto mine, crushing my face passionately. His lips were soft and slightly weathered. I felt his hands on the small of my back and suddenly he pulled my chest on his, squeezing me so hard my ribs hurt. But no matter how rough, I only wanted more. Victory flowed through me. I let myself explore the caverns of his mouth and he tasted sweeter than I'd expected. My hands clung to the back of his neck and I felt him tug on my hair slightly. It felt like hours that we sat there, crushing each other. Our bodies aching to be closer even though there was no more space left. I didn't want this moment to end but I was beginning to run out of breath. I regrettably pulled away and gasped for air. His nosed grazed mine and I could feel his grip on my small waist.

"Let me help you," I whimpered tortuously, maneuvering my way to straddle him. He inhaled sharply as I grinded my pelvis into his. I could feel him, hard under the cotton of his pants. He groaned and immediately grabbed my hips, forcing me to grind harder into his pelvis. I moaned softly and threw my head back. He released one of my hips and brought his hand forward to my neck. He was a giant compared to me. His hand could almost grasp my neck fully. He placed some pressure down on it and I let out a breathy sigh.

"Leon," I whispered passionately. I felt his rock hard cock pulsate under me and suddenly I couldn't think straight. He released my neck and slowly traced his finger down to my collar bone. He traced it gingerly, causing me to shiver under his touch. He reached around my entire body and pulled me closer, tighter. His face buried itself into the nape of my neck and he bit down. I felt the soaking sensation through my panties and so did he.

"I need you," he moaned, pushing my hips down harder onto his erection. I whimpered girlishly and licked my lips. I felt his hot breath on my neck and my nipples poked hard against his chest. His hands grabbed at my shirt and lifted it up gently, letting his thumb slide across my abs. My muscles fluttered at the touch.

"You can have me," I stuttered through the spasms. A smile jerked at the corners of his mouth. I lifted my arms above my head and he slipped my tank top off quickly, exposing my large, soft breasts. He gripped one of them and thrust into my hips again. I gasped and felt my chest heave inward and outward is harsh breaths. He laughed softly in his throat.

"Then lay down," he ordered. I nodded weakly as he got up from the bed. I lay on my back and looked at him, longing.

"Close your eyes," he demanded again. It turned me on even more. I obeyed and shut my eyes feeling my hands shake. I lay there for minutes, feeling like it was an eternity. Then is warms hands tugged at my panties. My knees started quivering as he slowly slid my panties down my smooth, shapely legs. I heard him toss tem aside and his hands returned to my legs, hovering on my weak knees. He parted them forcefully and I tried to keep from cumming right then and there. And then he kiss my navel softly, making his way downward. All my muscles contracted with each painstakingly slow kiss. Then I felt his tongue slip inside me and I moaned more loudly than I had intended. My eyes shot open and I watched as he kissed my womanhood. His tongue swirled around my clit and my entire body jolted in response. I was felt a pressure building and I knew I was close to an end. And in one moment, pleasure shot through my body, releasing all my inhibitions and pressure. I felt the soaked sheets from under me and couldn't believe that it had been that quick for me. Leon lifted his head and kissed my thigh. I laughed softly and untwisted the sheets that had been clenched in my fists. He nibbled his way back to my collar bone, his hard body between my shaking legs. And then I felt his nakedness. He had undressed himself while my eyes were still closed. I smiled at this bold gesture and felt the tip of his large cock graze my pelvis.

"Leon," I moaned as he continued to bite my neck. I arched my back and felt my toes curl.

"Leon, I want you," I cried. He looked up at me and came to eye level, pushing his hips into mine without penetrating me. I gasped and grabbed on to the small of his back, appreciating the way each muscles felt.

"Say it again," he said deeply, thrusting once more. My back arched higher.

"I want you," I said more audibly. He smiled and crushed his lips onto mine again, his tongue parting my lips. I dug my nails into his skin and tried to keep up with my heart. I felt his hands slide underneath me and he turned over on his back and I straddled him once more.

"I wanna watch," he said softly as his hand reached up to my neck to choke softly again. I felt the blood rush through my veins and I lifted my hips up to prepare for him to enter me. I took hold of his dick and suddenly felt a tiny rush of fear flow through me. He was huge and I wondered if he was ever going to fit. I pointed the head into my flesh and sunk down halfway, feeling him stretch me farther than I ever had been before. He grunted and held onto my hips tightly. I tried going down further but it was too large. And then without hesitation, he thrust himself in me. The sheer pleasure of it caused me to cum once again. He breathed heavily and pushed himself inside me again. I whimpered and tried to recover from already second orgasm. I slowly began rocking my hips back n' forth, rippling my torso with each moment. Leon's eyes watched as he said he would and I couldn't help but push him deeper inside. He moaned deeply, his eyes glued to my gyrating hips. Every once in a while he would moan my name when I went harder and faster. He clenched his teeth together and focused on not finishing too soon. My body convulsed as I rode him harder. I came a third time and he smiled cockily.

"My turn," he said devilishly. And without another moment's hesitation, I was on my back again and he began to pump in between my thighs. Sweat pooled on my lower back and I gripped his back fiercely scratching him. I felt a familiar tingle in my toes once again and I knew I was close to a fourth orgasm. He slammed into me harder, taking out all his frustrations on my body. The tingling sensation grew stronger and the pressure built up even more. Leon's arms began to shake slightly and judging by his lustful groans, his end was near too. And in one instant, we both came hard onto each other, crying out the other's name.

Leon's body clung to mine, our sweat making our skin stick. He lay there, on top of me, still recovering. Every few minutes he would kiss me softly and I would feel my heart beat right through my chest.

"I need you to stay here with me. You make me feel like everything is gonna be okay," he finally said after laying there for at least a half hour. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's because everything _is_ gonna be okay."


End file.
